


underneath a cloak of darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (not insomnia), Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Scared Ryan, and theres this v nice spirit that takes care of them, but they dont know abt it, ghosts just gossip a lot, ryan can't sleep, ryan is soft, shane helps, shane loves ryan, sleeping issues, youtube sigh™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you looking at?” Ryan asks, when he turns around and finds Shane’s eyes fixed on him, inexplicably fond but for the love in their depths. “Are you looking at me?”Shane responds with an overly cliché Youtube Sigh™ that sends Ryan into a wheeze-laughing fit. He feels a bit lighter knowing that he took Ryan’s mind off the creepiness of the ‘haunted’ house they’re in. “I’m just thinking,” He says. The ‘about you’ goes unsaid.





	underneath a cloak of darkness

They’re supposed to be checking out some haunted house in Kansas, but that’s not what Shane is focused on. He’s focused on the frame of Ryan by his side, on the feel of Ryan’s skin brushing on his, on everything that’s so very Ryan that takes away the chills he feels in his bones.

“What are you looking at?” Ryan asks, when he turns around and finds Shane’s eyes fixed on him, inexplicably fond but for the love in their depths. “Are you looking at me?” 

Shane responds with an overly cliché Youtube Sigh™ that sends Ryan into a wheeze-laughing fit. He feels a bit lighter knowing that he took Ryan’s mind off the creepiness of the ‘haunted’ house they’re in. “I’m just thinking,” He says. The ‘about you’ goes unsaid.

Only he hears the ‘about you’. 

They settle down in the bedroom. Shane sighs and stretches out languidly, eyes drooping closed, relaxed, already half asleep. Ryan, on the other hand, is tense; it radiates through the sheets, seeps into his bones, cold, anxious, terrified. He tosses and turns every which way. Shane tries to push it to the back of his mind, though, and lets himself fall asleep.

Two hours later, he’s woken by an impossibly soft sob. He’s wide awake in seconds, gently whispering Ryan’s name, turning to face him and wiping away the tears despite the blackness that cloaks them both. “Are you okay?” He asks his best friend.

“...I don’t know.” Ryan forces out through a block in his lungs. Then, after a few minutes, as if he carefully considered each word, a “will you please cuddle with me?” comes tumbling out from between his lips.

If it were anybody else, Shane would be tempted to say, “nah, you’ll be fine,” and laugh it off, but this is Ryan, so he doesn’t do that. “Of course,” he says instead, then he tacks on a “c’mere,” for good measure. Ryan visibly relaxes (and Shane doesn't know how he knows that. It's pitch black, after all). 

“Thanks,” Ryan breathes out. He curls into Shane and the only thing he can think is holy shit, because this whole thing is unbelievable and Ryan is unbelievable. “It’s no problem.” Shane whispers into Ryan’s hair. A content smile stretches on his face.

They fall asleep like that, safe and warm, and Ryan sleeps well. It is the first time that good dreams reach him in a spiritual location (not that either of them know of the ghosts there that watch them silently, their quiet gossip just whispers on the wind in the physical realm). Shane flings a protective arm over Ryan, almost unconsciously, and Ryan snuggles closer into him, again unconsciously. 

They are both blissfully unaware of the spirit in the room by their side, the spirit that forces all the bad energy and all the bad dreams away from them. Good luck, it whispers to them, may fortune send happiness your way.

And then it is gone.


End file.
